<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фиолетовая коза сингулярности by koganemushi, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690876">Фиолетовая коза сингулярности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi'>koganemushi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020'>WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>мини R-NC-17 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Aphasia, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Особенности адаптации к афазии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>мини R-NC-17 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фиолетовая коза сингулярности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU после событий «КА:ЗС».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Встреча с Наташей с самого начала планировалась в забегаловке недалеко от их квартиры. Широкие диванчики, на которых с легкостью могли поместиться плечом к плечу два суперсолдата, и уютные кабинки, со всех сторон закрытые от посторонних глаз, сыграли в выборе места решающую роль. Не то чтобы у Баки все еще были проблемы с людными местами или громкими звуками. Сейчас, почти год спустя с того дня, как они со Стивом вдвоем вернулись в Нью-Йорк, дела у Баки шли лучше некуда. Оставались, конечно, мелкие проблемы и неприятности. Но шесть ночей из семи он спал без кошмаров и перестал скрывать металлическую руку перчаткой даже на людях, зато приобрел привычку целовать Стива когда вздумается, где бы они в этот момент ни находились. Последнее обстоятельство радовало особенно сильно. Даже не радовало – делало Стива самым счастливым человеком во всем Нью-Йорке. </p><p>Но, кроме него, это делало счастливыми кучу репортеров из всевозможных новостных изданий, которые до сих пор не могли успокоиться, ведь сразу два национальных героя оказались, мало того, что геями, так еще и состоявшие в отношениях с тридцатых годов. Поэтому Стив и предпочитал укромные уголки, где их очередной поцелуй не окажется в ленте твиттера уже через пару минут, а разговоры не станут достоянием общественности в фейсбуке. </p><p>Поэтому забегаловка буквально в двух кварталах от их квартиры стала постоянным местом завтрака после утренних пробежек. Поначалу уломать Баки на это  было делом непростым, но Стив не зря вошел в историю как человек с планом. С помощью грамотного подкупа и умелого шантажа он добился своего. В качестве подкупа шел утренний минет, а в роли шантажа выступало обещание сожрать все багеты по дороге домой в одно лицо, если только Баки не составит ему компанию. </p><p>Возможностей получить минет в любое время суток, не снисходя до утренних пробежек, у Баки была масса. Но опасность потери нежнейших пшеничных багетов с различными начинками на завтрак подействовала безотказно. Вот уже два месяца он, громко возмущаясь насилием над травмированным ветераном, сопровождал Стива на пробежках каждое утро. В последнее время Баки даже подначивал его на шуточные соревнования, кто первым добежит к выходу из парка, а если выигрывал, то, заливисто смеясь, дразнил Стива черепахой-мутантом, которую даже сыворотка не сделала быстрее. Вот ведь придурок!</p><p>То, какой тихой и размеренной внезапно стала их жизнь, иногда даже пугало. Время от времени Стива будило среди ночи чувство неясной тревоги, надвигающейся беды, которую он не разглядел, а потому не сумеет предотвратить. Казалось, что может произойти нечто непоправимое, и Баки снова исчезнет из его жизни. Тогда Стив долго лежал, не шевелясь и слушая тихое размеренное дыхание с соседней подушки. Пока Баки не просыпался и не обнимал его обеими руками, сонно бормоча в шею всякие глупости. Иногда – глупости в прямом смысле слова. </p><p>Приступы афазии были единственным последствием криокамеры и обнулений, с которыми сыворотка пока не смогла полностью справиться. Поэтому временами, особенно спросонья или при сильном напряжении, Баки все еще путал слова, нес околесицу или не мог понять обращенную к нему речь. Однако это случалось все реже. Уменьшалась и длительность приступов, которые теперь ограничивались несколькими минутами. Как объясняли врачи, поврежденные клетки мозга и нейронные связи восстанавливались. Сыворотка исправно делала свое дело, и Стив был как никогда благодарен ей за это. </p><p>Правда, он так и не научился относиться к проявлениям афазии с юмором, какими бы комичными ни выходили порой ситуации. Стив все никак не мог забыть, что за безобидными, на первый взгляд, оговорками стояли семьдесят лет пыток и крови. Зато Баки цитировал свои особенно удачные высказывания при любом удобном случае: «вставь в морковку гель для ног», «люби вандальничать нетрезвым», «фиолетовые козы сингулярности». </p><p>С козами у Стива возникли проблемы. Не с рогатыми млекопитающими, конечно, а с фиолетовыми и сингулярными. Эту фразу Баки впервые выдал месяца два назад низким хриплым голосом, когда Стив медленно растягивал его двумя пальцами, одновременно посасывая крепко стоящий член. Высказывание было столь внезапным в череде «Еще», «Стив» и «Да скорее уже», что стоило огромных усилий не подавиться собственной слюной от удивления. Стиву даже пришлось прервать свое занятие, чтобы вдохнуть воздух и прокашляться. А чуть позже, когда он размашисто трахал Баки, тот не преминул заметить, что козы – это свежо и оригинально, особенно в постели. Зная этого придурка с его шуточками, Стив ускорил темп, чтобы избежать возможного продолжения, для надежности затыкая ему рот поцелуями. На какое-то время в спальне воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только их сдвоенным заполошным дыханием да стуком ритмично ударяющейся о стену спинки кровати. </p><p>На этом Баки не угомонился и напомнил о козах буквально следующим утром. За что и получил подушкой по голой заднице. Но и это его не остановило, упоминания коз сингулярности продолжались еще целую неделю. Стив не знал, куда деваться. Слишком красочную картинку пробуждала в памяти невинная фраза: доверчиво распростертый под ним Баки, который дышит шумно, с протяжным стоном на каждом выдохе, и прогибается в пояснице в такт толчкам. Непредвиденные эрекции в жизни Стива еще никогда не были столь внезапными, как в ту неделю. </p><p>Но если Баки было комфортнее справляться с неудобствами, которые причиняла афазия, таким способом, Стиву не составляло труда потерпеть. Тем более что, эрекции уж точно не пропали зазря к их обоюдному удовольствию. А некоторые высказывания Баки были действительно забавными, особенно если абстрагироваться от причин, которые их вызывали.</p><p>Это утро они снова закончили пробежкой до дверей кафе, где их ждала Наташа. Она расположилась за дальним столиком, скрытым от входа живой стеной, состоящей из множества тропических растений. К моде превращать жилища в миниатюрные джунгли Стив так и не привык. Но яркие цветы всевозможных форм и окрасок притягивали взгляд и заставляли руки буквально чесаться от желания взяться за кисть. Проследив направление его взгляда, Баки тронул Стива за локоть  бионическими пальцами:</p><p>– Красиво. Нарисуешь?</p><p>Стив перевел взгляд на Баки и кивнул со всей возможной серьезностью:</p><p>– Если ты посидишь полчаса спокойно – то обязательно нарисую.</p><p>– Да не меня, а цветы, балбес! Сколько у тебя уже рисунков со мной в роли модели?</p><p>– Недостаточно, – искренне ответил Стив, и Баки закатил глаза, подняв руки в знак поражения.</p><p>– Ты маньяк, Роджерс, кто-нибудь тебе это говорил?</p><p>– Ты упоминал пару раз, правда, в несколько ином контексте.</p><p>Вместо ответа Баки молча ущипнул его за бок левой рукой, отчего Стив дернулся, едва не сбив стул на своем пути. Но в долгу не остался: отвесил Баки подзатыльник и ловко увернулся от прилетевшего в плечо тычка.</p><p>– Доброе утро, детский сад, – приветствовала наблюдавшая за их возней Наташа, когда они добрались до ее кабинки. – Какова причина веселья?</p><p>– Это он начал, – хором ответили Стив и Баки, синхронно поворачиваясь друг к другу.</p><p>– Могла бы и не спрашивать.</p><p>Пока они, пихая друг друга локтями и сдавленно смеясь, занимали свои места, Наташа беззастенчиво рассматривала их с задумчивой улыбкой на лице.</p><p>– И с этим человеком я с тридцатых годов делю кров и стол! – возмутился Стив, когда Баки выхватил у него из-под носа меню, хотя оба знали перечень утренних блюд наизусть и перепробовали их все не по одному разу.</p><p>– И постель, – быстро вставил Баки.</p><p>– Как это получилось, кстати? </p><p>Баки поднял на Наташу вопросительный взгляд:</p><p>– Что именно?</p><p>– Вы, вместе.</p><p>Как раз в этот момент, воспользовавшись заминкой Баки, Стив выхватил у него меню, но его триумф был недолгим. </p><p>– Он растлил меня всем собой буквально, – с невозмутимым выражением лица сообщил Баки, явно не понимая смысла сказанного, и окинул Наташу спокойным взглядом. </p><p>– Роджерс, кто бы мог подумать!</p><p>Чертова афазия! Испытывая неудержимое желание закрыть лицо руками, Стив ответил:</p><p>– Нам обоим уже исполнилось восемнадцать, Наташа! </p><p>– Чего-то я о тебе не знаю.</p><p>– Зато ты прекрасно знаешь об афазии Баки.</p><p>– Баки, между прочим, готов сделать заказ, – подал голос тот. – Так что поднимайся и пошли, Стиви. Наташа, что ты будешь? Роджерс угощает, он позорно продул мне на короткой дистанции.</p><p>– Если бы ты коварно не воспользовался моим доверием, то не продул бы, – насупился Стив, но послушно поднялся на ноги и вполголоса пояснил Наташе: – Он отвлек мое внимание, чтобы иметь фору на старте!</p><p>– Я тебя поцеловал, и что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты в тот момент возмущался. Смирись, Стиви, ты просто не умеешь проигрывать.</p><p>Когда Баки двинулся в направлении стойки, Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Проигрывать он не умеет, как бы не так! Да Стив еще покажет, как и что он умеет! Завтра утром он найдет такой способ отвлечь внимание Баки, что выиграет их маленькое соревнование с разгромным отрывом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Когда пару часов спустя они распрощались с Наташей на выходе из кафе, Баки остановился и, придержав Стива за локоть, вопросительно глянул на его губы. Кто мог отказаться от такого? Точно не Стив. Даже если их поцелуй снова окажется в твиттере – плевать. Стив не собирался отказывать Баки ни в чем, тем более в такой мелочи.<p>Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Баки притворно вздохнул:</p><p>– Все никак не могу привыкнуть, мелкий, что теперь приходится задирать голову для простого поцелуя. Эх, старые добрые времена!</p><p>– Когда за простой поцелуй нас в лучшем случае могли избить, – меланхолично напомнил Стив.</p><p>– Тебя и так били, блюститель справедливости ты мой, – в тон ему ответил Баки и вдруг очень точно передразнил Стива. – Нам уже было по восемнадцать, Нат! Я никого не растлевал, Нат! </p><p>На последней фразе он уже тихонько посмеивался. И тут до Стива вдруг дошло.</p><p>– Погоди-ка! – он попытался схватить Баки за плечи, но тот вывернулся и отскочил, хохоча, разом подтверждая все подозрения. – Ты ведь сегодня не заговаривался! Ты это специально сказал, ведь так?! </p><p>– Угу.</p><p>– И вчера? – Еще один кивок. – И на прошлой неделе? А фиолетовые козы сингулярности?! </p><p>Давясь хохотом, Баки чуть не поскользнулся на валяющемся под ногами мусоре и был, наконец, настигнут Стивом. Теперь едва не упали уже они оба, продолжая толкаться и пытаться поймать друг друга в захват, чтобы взлохматить волосы. Когда стало ясно, что силы примерно равны, Баки затих и пробормотал Стиву в шею, обдавая горячим дыханием:</p><p>– Нет, до коз сингулярности я бы сам в жизни не додумался. Но все, что было после, тут ты прав – мое творчество.</p><p>– Но зачем?</p><p>Баки отстранился, заглянул Стиву в глаза и быстро поцеловал в губы. </p><p>– В самом начале каждый гребанный раз, когда я начинал заговариваться, ты выглядел, словно заново возвращаешься в прошлое. Так не пойдет, Стив. Мы – здесь и сейчас. Остальное неважно. Нам как-то надо к этому привыкнуть. Понимаешь?</p><p>Стив хотел ответить, но горло предательски сдавило. Перед ним был все тот же Баки, который в далеком тридцать пятом году выговаривал ему, одной рукой зажимая разбитый нос, что не все драки стоят того, чтобы их начинать. И тот же Баки ругал его на чем свет стоит после неудачной операции на востоке Франции в сорок четвертом, когда Стива впервые подстрелили в руку. Этот же самый Баки сегодня утром поцеловал его в парке, чтобы смухлевать и первым прибежать к кафе. И если существовал на свете человек, к которому Стив был готов прислушаться, это был он. </p><p>Баки все еще ждал ответа, расправив плечи и слегка выпятив подбородок, как делал с самого детства, когда собирался отстаивать свою точку зрения до конца. Пожалуй, в этот раз он даже был прав. Поймав его взгляд, Стив медленно кивнул и когда напряженные плечи под его пальцами немного расслабились, мягко поцеловал Баки. </p><p>А потом резко отстранился и, пока Баки не пришел в себя, скомандовал:</p><p>– Кто последний добежит домой, неделю моет посуду! </p><p>С этими словами Стив припустил вниз по улице. Проигрывать он не умеет, еще чего!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>